kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dara
| birth_place = Busan, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | group_debut = May 6, 2009 | solo_debut = April, 2004 | years = 2004–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 47 kg | blood = A | family = Thunder (brother) | agency = YG Entertainment (2007–present) Star Music (2004–2007) | associated = 2NE1 }} Dara (다라; also known by her full name Sandara Park) is a South Korean singer, actress and host under YG Entertainment. She was a member of the girl group 2NE1. She made her solo debut April, 2004 with the mini album Sandara, following the end of the competition where she was the runner-up. Discography 'Fillipino' Mini albums * Sandara (2004) * Ang Ganda Ko (2006) 'Korean' Digital singles * "Kiss" (2009) Features * G-Dragon - "Hello" (2009) * Park Bom - "Spring" (2019) * Park Bom - "The First Snow" (2019) Filmography Films * Volta (Cameo) (2004) * Bcuz of U (April) (2004) * Can This Be Love (Daisy) (2005) * D' Lucky Ones (Lucky Girl/Anna) (2006) * Super Noypi (Michie Rapisora) (2006) * One Step (Si-hyun) (2017) * Cheese in the Trap (Jang Bo-ra) (2018) Television dramas * Krystala (Kim) (ABS-CBN, 2004) * SCQ Reload: Ok Ako! (Sandara Soh) (ABS-CBN, 2004) * Maalaala Mo Kaya: Scrapbook (ABS-CBN, 2004) * Your Song: Everything You Do (ABS-CBN, 2006) * Komiks Presents: Machete (Mara) (ABS-CBN, 2006) * Crazy for You (Ara) (ABS-CBN, 2006) * Abt Ur Luv (Betina) (ABS-CBN, 2006) * Dalawang Tisoy (Kim Chee) (RPN, 2007) * The Return of Iljimae (Rie) (MBC, 2009) * Style (Cameo with 2NE1) (SBS, 2009) * My Love from the Star (Cameo) (SBS, 2013) * The Producers (Cameo) (KBS2, 2015) * Missing Korea (Cameo) (KBS, 2015) * One More Happy Ending (Goo Seul-ah, Cameo) (MBC, 2016) Web dramas * Dr. Ian (Cameo) (Naver TV Cast, 2015) * We Broke Up (Noh Woo Ri) (CJ E&M, 2015) Variety shows * Relationship Appeal (Cast) (OnStyle, 2017) * All Broadcasting in the World (Fixed Cast) (MBC, 2017-2018) * Mimi's Shop (Cast) (JTBC, 2018) * Borrow Trouble (Cast) (JTBC, 2018) Hostings * Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (Host) (JTBC, 2015-2016) Competition shows * Star Circle Quest (Contestant) (ABS-CBN, 2004) * Pinoy Boyband Superstar (Judge) (ABS-CBN, 2016) Music video appearances * Gummy feat. T.O.P - "I'm Sorry" (2008) * Taeyang feat. G-Dragon - "I Need A Girl" (2010) * Sunwoo Jung A - "Spring Girl" (2015) * Thunder feat. Goo Hara - "Sign" (2016) Trivia * In 1995 she moved to the Philippines due to the work of her father. * Her younger brother is Thunder, former member of the boy group MBLAQ. * She had her own documentary named My Name is Sandara Park in the Philippines. * Her role model is Uhm Jung Hwa. * Kim Ji Eun was her vocal trainer during trainee days. * Her fans call themselves commonly Daralings. Gallery Dara Kiss promo photo 1.png|"Kiss" #1 Dara Kiss promo photo 2.png|"Kiss" #2 Dara Kiss promo photo 3.png|"Kiss" #3 Dara Can't Nobody promo photo 1.png|"Can't Nobody" #1 Dara Can't Nobody promo photo 2.png|"Can't Nobody" #2 Dara I Am The Best promo photo.png|"I Am The Best" Dara I Love You promo photo.png|"I Love You" #1 Dara I Love You promo photo 2.png|"I Love You" #2 Dara Falling In Love promo photo.png|"Falling In Love" Dara Missing You promo photo.png|"Missing You" Dara Crush promo photo 1.png|''Crush'' #1 2NE1_Dara_Crush_promotional_photo.png|''Crush'' #2 Official links * Instagram * Twitter Category:YG Entertainment Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:2NE1 Category:1984 births‎